True Nature
by Eternally Enchanted
Summary: Before, he was Fang Li Ren, the unselfish and patient brother to Kajika, but now, he was only Li Ren, a possessive and selfish husband who loves his wife. #Spoilers for the ending.


**True Nature**

_Written by Eternally Enchanted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanasakeru Seishounen or any of its characters.

A/N: Well, I wish you'd enjoy this one-shot. Too bad this fandom didn't have many stories. :'(

* * *

He first met her when she was still a child.

His family had introduced him to Harry Burnsworth, the most powerful man that led the financial world today. Of course, as the next leader of the Fang Group, he was asked by his family to befriend Harry's only child.

Her name was Kajika Burnsworth.

The first thing he noticed about the red haired girl was her gray eyes. And when he carried the still baby leopard Mustafa given by her father, he looked straightly at her; immediately casting a wall between their gazes. It was a natural reaction, really, and it was his diplomatic way of handling things. He was trained to act like that.

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. Let's be friends." He spoke, masking his eyes and face, both devoid of emotions.

The little girl looked upon him and blinked.

He expected the girl to smile back at him, not noticing the sadness and hesitance in his tone, but he was wrong.

The little girl hiccuped, and then tears started to well on her beautiful gray eyes. She ran to him and grabbed one of his arms, tugging harshly on it as she looked at him, and he couldn't understand why she was so sad.

"Look at me properly!" Kajika stated, her gray eyes still brimming with tears. "I want you to look at me!"

He was startled by her words. Why did she know that he didn't look at anything? How did she know that his eyes were full of emptiness? And when she saw her cried, he finally understood. The girl noticed his sadness and cried. She cried because he was sad. But him being him, he couldn't cry. He couldn't show any of his weakness to the others.

So when he first met the mysterious girl who managed to dig between the thick walls he was building; he was comforted.

And after he first met the mysterious girl, after being startled by her words, he smiled. He smiled his true and genuine smile.

And when he saw the little girl smiled back at him, his frozen mask was melted by her warm affections. He felt alive after a very long time.

* * *

He was only thirteen when his father died, and so he had to take the position as the leader of Fang Group.

He didn't care about what the elders thought or the rumors that the Fang Group was led by a mere teenager. He only thought about the loneliness he'll be feeling after losing his father and the fact that he couldn't visit Kajika as often as before.

He was the new leader and he had his own responsibilities. He could only visit her two or three times a year, and for him it was enough.

If he could see those gray eyes that he loved so much, he didn't care for how long he should wait, for he was willing to wait. Because the days when he was able to be with her was the days when he felt alive. He could feel happy and complete like a human.

He particularly loves the time when they would play on the beach, her beaming a warm smile to him as she waved her hands toward his directions; laughing freely and then he decided that he loves to hear her laughs the most. It was enchanting and pleasing to hear.

When she splashed water at him, he'd smile and spun her around. When she was tired of playing and fell asleep with Mustafa near the fire, he'd smile warmly as he covered her with blanket. When he saw her steady breathing and soft snores, he'd stroked her hair gently while thinking that someday, she'd be his own sleeping beauty.

Only his own.

* * *

He was in Singapore when he heard from Zao that Kajika had gone to Japan to enjoy her school life, and after finishing many paperwork, he decided to visit Kajika and surprised, secretly wanting to meet her too. He hadn't seen her since he last visited her in Givoli Island.

After arriving in Japan and saved her yet again from the trouble she made, he took her hand and embraced her in a hug, soothed by her warmth.

Li Ren thought that maybe he could join her school life in Japan, but before he did that, Kajika was told by Harry to come back to America and discussed something with him. Truth to be blunt, from that moment he knew Kajika was going back, he felt something was wrong, but instead, he shrugged it off and thought that it was only his habit of thinking everything negatively.

But when he heard from Harry that Kajika was going to choose one of the three men chose by Harry himself as her husband, he felt his heart had stopped.

Harry told him that he was like a brother to Kajika and the fact that he was chosen as her guardian on this husband searching game made him happy and devastated at the same time. Happy because he could spend more time with Kajika, but devastated because he had to see her choose her own husband in front of his eyes.

The thoughts that Kajika might marry other men never crossed his mind before and he felt stupid at his own innocence. He couldn't possibly ask Kajika to stay single forever and stayed by his side until death. She had her own rights to choose.

He had the thought to eliminate all of the three men since Harry told him that he'd be judging whether the man Kajika chose was appropriate or not. He had the childish yearning to have Kajika for his own. And he smiled bitterly, shaking his head at the preposterous idea.

So after Harry explained all the circumstances and he found Kajika in her room, her expression unwavering and he assumed that she was still thinking about the game Harry challenged her to.

"Why did Dad want to have this game to choose a son-in-law?" she interrupted his train of thoughts as she fixed her gaze on him. "Did he pluck me from the island just for this?"

He turned his head to meet her face.

"He imprisoned me on that island without giving me a reason," she muttered; her expression sullen. "Then he suddenly brought me to New York and threw me into his world!"

He could feel her sadness and let out a sigh. "Kajika."

She continued babbling whilst he listened to every of her complains; his black eyes followed her movements and gestures. When he told her that her father was not forcing her and she chose to participate in this game herself, she pouted and called him cold. Maybe she expected him to say other things.

But when he finally spoke that he will be there for her until she chose her husband, a beautiful smile grazed across her face and she ran to hug him, mumbling that she's sorry for calling him cold. Li Ren smiled inwardly. That's why he loves Kajika the most; she was understanding and easily pleased, just like a child. She had this untainted innocence.

As she buried her face to his shoulder and told him that she never thought of having any husband as long as he was by her side, he wanted to confess all of his feelings and say that he was feeling the same thing to her. But he couldn't.

She said to him that if the feeling she bears towards Mustafa was love, then she couldn't possibly feel that again in the future.

He wanted to ask why, but he chose not to. So he reminisced about her words, her voice rang inside his head as flashbacks sprung like a storm.

When he thought that she will be his only sleeping beauty, he finally guessed that he was wrong.

He'll have to give her to another man and sighed dejectedly on how impossible it was to watch Kajika do that.

* * *

Li Ren had finally known that Eugene De Volkan, Rumaty Ivan Di Raginei, and Carl Rosenthal were the people chosen as Kajika's husband.

He was worried, anxious, terrified, and restless to know that Kajika will finally go from his life, leaving him. And so he had a bad dream. He didn't want to give Kajika to other men; Kajika was his and his only. He couldn't let other people to snatch her away. She was with him from when they were still a child.

But then he woke up.

Resting his hand at his face, Li Ren smiled bitterly at his own dream. _Dreams are always honest._

Things didn't actually help when he saw Rumaty kissed Kajika. He accidentally heard Rumaty asked her to become his wife, and that he'd wait for her.

For he thought that he'd be the one to kiss Kajika for the first time, some other man had stolen that fact from him. He wasn't her first kiss.

If he was to be honest, then he would already go to his highness and punch him until he was satisfied, but he was still Fang Li Ren. He thought that it didn't matter as long as Kajika was not troubled, but his attempts on doing it was quite stupid.

And he got water splashed to his face by Rumaty.

* * *

When he heard from Carl's sister that she told Quinza about Kajika's lineage, once again, he felt that his heard had stopped and all color drained from his face.

He rushed his way from the hospital, bumping into other person without saying sorry and could only think about one thing in his mind. _Kajika, Kajika, and Kajika. _

Long trails of 'what if' were chanting on his mind. What if he was too late and Kajika was killed by Quinza? What if Kajika had escaped but was headed in another danger? What if Kajika couldn't make it safely? What if Kajika left him alone in this world?

He couldn't let that happened. No, he won't let that happen! For he was the type of person that never believe in myths and miracles, but now there he was, for the first time ever in his life, prayed to the God who protected Raginei to protect Kajika, the supposed Queen of the country. If she was dead and gone from this world then he'd follow her to death. She was the reason for him to live.

And when he saw Kajika gripped her hand tightly on the roof, closing her eyes as Quinza moved to stab her, he didn't waste a second.

Quinza fell down from the building after he shot him and he felt relieved for a while, and as Kajika opened her eyes and met his face, he immediately went there to help her stand and hugged her tightly, never letting her go.

At that time, even though Kajika was already saved, he kept on hugging her, his body shaking. When Kajika told him that she could only think about him when she was about to die, he was happy. It was an understatement actually, he was in a state of bliss, and as she gripped on his wrist, she gave him a teary smile.

He finally lost his control.

He didn't care about his position as the leader of a big group, he could only think about her and her alone.

They finally shared their first kiss.

Again, like the first time he met her, Li Ren felt complete.

* * *

After being comforted by Carl and his moving words, he decided not to give up about Kajika.

No matter what, even if Zao had threatened him, telling him that he would kill Kajika if he resigned his position as the leader of Fang Group, he will still try.

He could only love Kajika, not his aunt Bridgette, or not his cousin Ling-Lee. No, he didn't care. When he heard Zao's threat, he couldn't do anything except for waiting and accept his fate thoroughly. If it was to safe Kajika's life, even if she had to go from his life and the price was his own happiness, he was willing to do that.

If it was Kajika, he will do anything.

But it was no more. If he does love Kajika, then he'd also do anything to grab her, his happiness.

And when Lieutenant Noei appeared on the door with his underlings, him laughing and telling him that he had taken care of the two persons hired by Zao to keep him in the house, he found his happiness in the helicopter, demanding him to choose.

Whether he stayed in the house, or escaped with her and lived with her.

Li Ren chose to live with her.

He resigned his position as the leader of the Fang Group and he was finally freed by the heavy chains that always bind him since his childhood. He was no longer Fang Li Ren, but he was now just Li Ren who loves Kajika.

* * *

When they had married, they went to Givoli Island and stayed there. But there was never a story that actually ended happily ever after.

"Kajika," he exhaled and opened his eyes to reveal a pair of shining black eyes, piercing its gaze towards the said girl. "Now explain to me what happen between you and that poisonous flower."

Kajika tilted her head as she tangled her hands behind her back and frowned. "Nothing happen between us, Li Ren."

Li Ren glared at her. "Then why in the world did I find you snuggling with that social trash this morning?" he raised his voice, grumbling.

"Don't call Mustafa a social trash!" she defended, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I just fell asleep beside him after watching the stars last night!"

"Your reason was always the same!"

"I'm not reasoning, it is the truth!"

"Oh, really?" Li Ren raised his brows. "Then what about that time when you fell asleep with Rumaty after talking so long, hmm?"

Kajika glared back at him and stated, "That and this are different! And besides, I used to sleep with Mustafa a lot of time but you never complained! Why did you have to complain now?"

He sighed at her stubbornness. "Eugene is not Mustafa, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"But he is!"

If the old Li Ren was still inside him, then he'd handle things differently. He will lectures her about morals and preaching like a preacher; telling her that she was grounded and that she was old enough to understand about this kind of logic.

But he was now only Li Ren, and the real Li Ren handled things differently too.

Instead of talking, he'd teach her by pinning her to the tree, and kissed her softly on the lips, pouring all of his emotions for her to understand as he gripped her hands. And when the kiss ended, he'd smile at the sight of Kajika blushing, feeling proud that he was the only one that managed to make her like that.

"Eugene is not Mustafa, and if I catch you fell asleep beside him again, I'll be very jealous."

"So you're jealous?" Kajika asked; her beautiful innocent gray eyes shone like silver under the sunset.

"Very jealous."

Kajika frowned. "Is jealous a bad thing, or is it a good thing?"

Li Ren smiled. "It's the proof that I love you so much and I don't tend to share you with other men."

And she smiled back at him, resting her head on his shoulder as both watched the beautiful sunset that was displayed in front of them. "I love you too."

Because he was now the real Li Ren, a selfish and possessive husband who didn't want to share his wife with anybody. He was no longer the patient and unselfish brother of Kajika, because that was not his true nature.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think about this story!:) Review! Review!

_Eternally Enchanted_


End file.
